Surprise Visit
by Pixie97
Summary: Paul's point of view when Poseidon visits Percy in the BotL for his birthday. Oneshot. Please read and review!


**Paul's Point of View when Poseidon visited on Percy's birthday in the Battle of the Labyrinth. Just something I thought would be fun to write! Please review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Everyone was in such good spirits. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

Percy was about to blow out his birthday candles. Sally was looking at him with pride and love, overjoyed that he was having a good time. I, however, was very, very anxious.

I was thrilled about Percy's good feedback when I told him I was planning on proposing. I was more nervous of his reaction than hers. Nothing Percy could say would change my mind on proposing, but I would much rather have him onboard with it.

I was nervous about his reaction. He was a moody, teenage boy! He had been through a lot in his short life and I knew that he was very protective of his mother. But he was fine with it, which overjoyed me. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

I was planning on proposing to Sally after the party. This way, the day would be extra special, but we wouldn't be stealing Percy's thunder. I also wanted the whole family there when I proposed.

Lost in my own thoughts, the doorbell rang.

Sally frowned, "Who could that be?" She went over to the door and gasped.

I didn't recognize the man at the door, but it was clear Sally and Percy did.

He was tall, with dark hair, a neatly trimmed black beard and sea green eyes. He wore Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, Birkenstocks, and "NEPTUNES LUCKY FISHING HAT."

Sally was staring at him with a mixture of emotions that I couldn't read. She was full on blushing, which did not seem good for me. Percy was looking at him with surprise and delight. I didn't know what to make of their expressions.

"Pos-," Sally started. "Um, hello."

"Hello, Sally," The man said confidently. "You look as beautiful as ever. May I come in?" I was starting to not like this guy. Sally squeaked and the man walked in.

I stepped forward and said, "Hi, I'm Paul Blowfis."

As we shook hands, he raised his eyebrows and said interested, "Blowfish, did you say?"

Ugh- him too? I hate when people pronounced my name wrong. It was like that growing up, and now the children do it too in the classroom. "Ah, no, Blowfis, actually."

Sounding sincerely disappointed, he said, "Oh, I see. A shame. I quite like blowfish. I am Poseidon."

I had to raise my eyebrows at that. His name was Poseidon, and he was wearing "Neptune's lucky fishing hat." He likes blowfish…. I told myself to shut up. I was just overanalyzing the situation with my teacher brain. Besides, it was probably just a coincidence.

"Poseidon? That's an interesting name."

"Yes, I like it. I've gone by other names, but I do prefer Poseidon." Hmmm…interesting.

"Like the god of the sea."

"Very much like that, yes." Maybe a little more than a coincidence?

"Well!" Sally interrupted. Thankfully, she didn't seem to be blushing as much. "Um, we're so glad you could drop by. Paul, this is Percy's father."

Oh…great. It made sense now that I thought about it. Sally's and Percy's reactions seemed to fit. My attitude of 'nothing could go wrong" was replaced with 'how could this day get any worse?' All I said though was. "Ah. I see."

Poseidon smiled at Percy. "There you are my boy. And Tyson, hello, son!"

"Daddy!" Tyson exclaimed while giving Poseidon a big bear hug.

Woah…Tyson? It just didn't seem possible that he was Sally's. Besides, she would've told me, right? Staring in disbelief at Sally I said, "Tyson is…"

"Not mine. It's a long story." She promised. I could feel the relief surge through me.

"I couldn't miss Percy's fifteenth birthday." Poseidon said. "Why, if this were Sparta, Percy would be a man today!"

I was surprised at his knowledge. "That's true." I agreed. "I used to teach ancient history."

Poseidon's eyes twinkled in amusement. "That's me. Ancient history. Sally, Paul, Tyson…would you mind if I borrowed Percy for just a moment?"

As they left the room, Sally walked over to me. "Sorry about that." She apologized. I could see the love for me in her beautiful eyes.

"It's okay. I understand." And I took the moment to lean down and kiss her. Everything would be okay. It would all work out.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
